1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for determining the monetary impact of a non-predictable but recurring event. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods for determining a monetary cost due to a failure event such a loss of a power supply that causes fabrication facility such as a semiconductor fabrication line to cease operation.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,317 (Lu, et al.) provides a logistics planning method and system for recommending optimal order quantities and timing, choice of vendor locations and storage locations, and transportation modes, for individual items and for product families. The system is designed for use in cooperation with the computer having memory and incorporates item, customer, supplier, and routing information databases. In operation, the item, customer and supplier databases are accessed in order to provide customer and warehouse demand forecasts. The routing and customer databases are similarly accessed to provide transportation cost forecasts necessary to determine optimized routing modes for selected items, customers and suppliers. The demand and transportation costs are processed in accordance with a dynamic programming model to determine stock and non-stock order/shipment solutions for the selected items and customers, including optimized supplier and routing selection, order timing and quantity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,265 (Yamada, et al.) teaches a system for determining an effective and practical operation method for thermal source equipments includes a fundamental plan data storage unit, a fundamental plan generating unit for determining a fundamental operation plan of each equipment while minimizing an operation cost by linear programming, an operation knowledge storage unit for storing operation knowledge such as equipment performance characteristics and operation know-how, a fundamental plan evaluating unit for evaluating the fundamental plan, a modifying rule storage unit for storing modifying rules used for modifying the evaluated fundamental plan, and a fundamental plan modifying unit for modifying the fundamental plan in accordance with the modifying rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,214 (Klimasauskas) describes an analyzer for modeling and optimizing maintenance operations. A first model or first analyzer having a series of filters is provided to represent time-varying effects of maintenance events. The first model or analyzer further enhances the selection of derived variables, which are used as inputs to the first analyzer. Additionally, a combination of fuzzy logic and statistical regression analyzers are provided to better model the equipment and the maintenance process. An optimizer with a bi-modal optimization process, which integrates discrete maintenance events with continuous process variables is also provided. The optimizer determines the time and the type of maintenance activities, which are to be executed, as well as the extent to which the maintenance activities can be postponed by changing other process variables. Thus, potential modifications to process variables are determined to improve the current performance of the processing equipment as it drifts out of tolerance.